Indirect Kisses
by Sugar Rush4eva
Summary: Sonny lists all the times she and Chad idirectly made lip contact.


**Okay so I know I told you guys I was working on my goodbye fic, but I thought it was too angsty for me to have you guys remember me by, so I did this one instead. I am working on other stories so fingers crossed that there will be more one shots to come before I leave. **

**Oh and at Seemingly Endless, I can't PM you because it says you blocked private messaging and I have no other way to contact you. :( **

* * *

**Sugar: sorry guys I don't own sonny with a chance [insert sad face] **

**Chad: then why are you writing about us?**

**Sugar: Chad, not now**

**Chad: Seriously, 52 stories and you still don't own the series**

**Sugar: Chad you're pushing it**

**Chad: And yet no one knows you're alive-**

**Sugar: THAT'S IT! YOU'RE BANNED!**

**Chad: Bu-but…**

**Sugar: NO BUTS! There will be a day when you'll be surfing the web and you'll be like 'ooh a fanfic can I read it?' and I'll be like 'Oh no. 'cause you're banned' :(**

**Chad: O_O**

…**.XD**

* * *

Indirect Kisses

* * *

Sonny Munroe sat at her dressing room vanity while her right hand firmly gripped a simple blue pen. She gently tapped the pen to her chin as she flipped open her brightly decorated yellow notebook.

Clearly this was already a habit for the cheerful comedian, seeing as it was the very same notebook that she wrote all her sketches in.

Finally finding a blank page in her notebook Sonny brought her pen down, only to immediately blank out.

She leaned back in her chair, letting her messy brown hair fall back. **(A/N yes people I'm keeping her a brunette!)**

Surely there was something she could do for this week's sketch. Sonny gently set down her pen and pondered over her choices.

Maybe a sketch about Starbucks, her all time favorite coffee place. Sonny smiled. Just last week she had one of their famous Grande Carmel Frappes…well she had half, the other half was rudely chugged down by Mr. Chad Dylan Cooper.

…he didn't even use a straw.

Wait does that mean her and Chad shared an…indirect kiss? Sure it wasn't a real kiss but his lips touched where hers previously were. That had to mean something right?

Come to think of it, that wasn't exactly the first time they shared their _indirect kisses_.

Somehow just the thought of Chad's lips on her own made Sonny's face turn beat red. Feeling slightly cautious Sonny once again placed the pen in her right hand.

But this time, she was planning on listing all those times they indirectly made lip contact.

_Incident # 1 The Vending Machine Incident_

"Hurry up Chad, I'm dying of thirst here!" Sonny directed at the melodramatic drama star.

Chad rolled his eyes as he calmly reached in his pockets for loose change.

Sonny seeing him do so decided to follow suite as she gently clawed into her purse looking for her wallet.

Just then she let out a small gasp.

"You forgot your wallet didn't you?" Chad asked knowingly not even looking at her as he inserted his coins in the vending machine.

"On the hottest day of the year too!" Sonny emphasized, using hand gestures.

Chad chuckled, "Well we all learn from our mistakes." He mused as he pressed down on a button.

Sonny eyes scrunched up in confusion, "Why did you buy lemonade? You hate lemonade." She exclaimed.

Chad rolled his eyes as he bent down to pick up the drink. "Yeah, but you love lemonade."

Sonny's eyes widened as Chad stood up holding the drink out for her to take.

"Awww Chad…" Sonny acknowledged trying to bite back the smile on her face.

"Just drink it." Chad said as he shoved the drink towards her. Sonny thirstily gulped down a quarter of the lemonade before stopping to catch her breath.

Chad looked at her disgustedly. "How can anyone like that stuff?"

"It's good!" Sonny argued before taking another sip. She let out a refreshed sigh before handing the drink back to Chad.

"I feel much better now thanks." She said with a smile.

Chad couldn't help but smile back as he watched the bubbly girl skip down the hallway. He unconsciously takes a sip from the opened can of lemonade.

"Gah, this stuff tastes horrible!" Sonny heard the actor exclaim as she giggled to herself.

_Incident # 2 the Fro-yo incident_

"What do you mean there's no more strawberry fro-yo?" Sonny whined. Brenda gave her snarky shrug and directed her attention to the next person standing in line.

With a sigh the comedian sat down muttering incoherently under her breath. "This is the worst meatball Monday ever." She mumbled bitterly.

Chad, from the corner of his eye spotted the moping girl as he looked back and forth between his strawberry fro-yo and the depressed Sonny.

After debating with himself for what seemed like an eternity he finally gave in. Something inside of him already knew that he was going to end up giving her his strawberry fro-yo.

He heaved a sigh before once more cramming a spoonful of the delicious yogurt in his mouth to savor the strawberry goodness.

Sonny glanced up from her table to the surprising sight of Chad Dylan Cooper reluctantly holding a strawberry fro-yo.

She made no attempt to hide the envy in her eyes as her temptation grew. "Here." Chad said after a moment's silence.

Sonny's warm brown orbs settled on Chad's striking blue eyes. "Why are you giving it to me?" She questioned in a surprised tone.

Chad scoffed as he hovered the fro-yo over a nearby garbage can. "If you don't want it-" "NO, I want it." Sonny cut him off.

With a content smile Chad handed her the remaining cup of the strawberry fro-yo. Sonny squealed happily as she scooped a spoonful of the creamy dessert in her mouth.

Taking a seat, Chad chuckled lightly as the yogurt tinted the sides of Sonny's mouth.

"Use a napkin!" Chad laughed.

_Incident # 3 the chocolate milk incident _

"Come on just a sip!" Chad argued.

"No Chad," Sonny stubbornly denied.

"Just let me have some chocolate milk!" Chad angrily demanded.

"I said no already!" Sonny argued.

Just then an idea popped into Chad's mind. "I'll tell you who Miley Cyrus likes!" he exclaimed.

"She likes someone?" Sonny asked, her voice gave away her curiosity.

"Yup." Chad replied tauntingly, popping the p at the end.

Sonny glanced at the chocolate milk in her hands. "You promise not to finish all of it?" She asked uncertainly.

Chad nodded victoriously.

"Fine," Sonny mumbled before placing the carton in the Chad's hands.

Chad smiled before placing the drink to his lips and chugging it down. "Not all of it!" Sonny yelled, tugging at his sleeve.

Chad finally put down the carton. Sonny glared at him, noting his chocolate mustache.

"Who's Miley's crush?" Sonny demanded taking back her chocolate milk.

Chad smirked. "You're looking at him." He said cockily, while fixing his collar.

Sonny felt a tinge of jealously spark.

"Jerk." She spat.

* * *

Sonny dropped her pencil in exhaustion. Who knew listing kisses could take so much work?

Reading over the list a smile grew on her lips. Was it weird that she was proud of her somewhat eccentric list?

Just then a knock was heard at her door. Sonny quickly stuffed her notebook in the sofa cushion before making her way over to the door.

Lo and behold there stood Chad Dylan Cooper holding one of Starbuck's finest Grande caramel frappes.

She couldn't help but laugh a little. "Yes Chad?" Sonny asked with fake profession.

Chad sifted uncomfortably in the doorway. "I'm, um…sorry for chugging down your coffee yesterday." he awkwardly apologized.

Sonny motioned for him to continue. "I got you a new one." Chad said with a bright smile.

Sonny returned it with one of her own before asking.

"Wanna share?"

* * *

**kay just a few shout outs!**

**SWAC forum, like someone mentioned before we're like a family, a huge dysfunctional family, you're like the brothers and sisters I've never had and I love you guys. And I know we've had our fights whatnot, but we've been through so much! Servy remeber when we both used to hate TK's guts? Missy remember those stupid nicknames we gave each other based on Sherlock holmes? Kandy remember the speeches we presented when Falling for the falls came? Kaliet remember when we all took a road trip to where you were visiting? Remember when we had Stugar and Gregling petitions? (I was SOOOOOO gonna win that by the way!) Remember when Greg asked Sterling what his hair tasted like? And I will always ALWAYS remember the time you threw that huge birthday party for me. I love you guys very much.**

**The fanfiction forum, what can I say? You are amazingly talented writers it was such an honor to meet all of you I can only hope my writing skills will be as good as all of yours one day. I really wish I got to know all of you better. You guys are so colorful and creative and really you guys are awesome.**

**As for those people I've PMed and chatted with, you guys crack me up, you make me laugh and basically you make my day with our useless conversations. I swear Seemingly I have to scroll for about half hour to read the replies cause we talk so much!**

**Anyways I love you guys and I'll miss you all like crazy!**


End file.
